1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to home appliances to notify a user of generation of an event using a tactile signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, home appliances send feedback regarding generation of an event to a user using audio signals, visual signals, and the like. In order to notify the user of the event, home appliances need to include an additional component.
For example, a washing machine that is a machine used to wash laundry using electric power includes a tub to contain wash water, a rotary tub rotatably installed in the tub, a drive device to rotate the rotary tub, a water supply device to supply water to the tub, and a drain pump to forcibly discharge the wash water from the tub.
A variety of events may be generated in a washing machine while washing laundry. In general, a user is notified of generation of an event via a speaker or a display mounted in the washing machine.
Meanwhile, a drain pump generally includes a pump case, which includes a wash water inlet chamber to contain wash water and a drain pump chamber, and a pumping motor installed at one side of the pump case. A pump filter to remove foreign matters contained in the wash water is installed in the pump case, and an impeller rotatably driven by the pumping motor is installed in the drain pump chamber. When the drain pump is driven, vibration generally occurs.